Dark Paradise
by MissSmolder
Summary: Takes place in 3x22 and Elena changes her mind and decides to go to Damon instead. She wants to be with him, she loves him. But can they actually be together without death or someone interfering? /Delena fluff mixed with some darkness./


**New Delena story! :) I just got this idea out of nowhere last night, and now here it is. As of right now I'll probably be leaving it as a one-shot but you guys can let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Damon sunk back down on the ground of the storage warehouse, leaning against the wall. He knew Alaric would be back soon, whether he was able to kill Rebekah or not. And he was probably going to die soon. Whether it was because of Alaric or because Klaus was dead. And he was pretty sure that Klaus had created their bloodline, it had to be him. But either way, he didn't have much time left.

And he would never see his brother again. Or her. That awkward conversation between the three of them was the last time he would see Elena's face. She chose Stefan, and she's going back to see Stefan. God he hoped for her sake that Klaus was a lying bastard. She couldn't handle losing that many more people at once like that. It would be too much.

And now he heard footsteps. Alaric. This was it. He closed his eyes and thought of his brother, in 1864, and Elena, the first time they actually met, the one she didn't even remember-

"Damon!" His name being called out broke his thoughts. His eyes shot open. That wasn't Alaric at all.

He stood up. This couldn't be real. He opened his arms just in time for her to crash into him.

"Elena." He buried his face in her hair. "Elena." He said again, still in disbelief.

As his senses started to come back to him and he had been holding her for a while, he had to ask. He pulled back enough to look at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Her cheeks were tear stained. "I had to come see you."

"What about Stefan?"

"I-I changed my mind. I had Matt turn back, because all I could think about was that at least Stefan was home with everyone else, they're all together, and then you were just here all alone, and I couldn't even deal with thinking about you having to die that way."

"Is that it Elena?"

"No," She sucked in a breath. "I love you Damon."

He wrapped his arms around her this time and held her as close as possible. "I love you too Elena."

She let out what sounded like a mix between a cry and a laugh. "I know."

She pulled back out of the hug, but slid her hand down his arm and intertwined their fingers. "How do you feel?"

He couldn't help but smile. "I am more than fine right now Elena." Maybe he actually wasn't going to die tonight, but he thought that if he did he would be ok with it now. _She chose him_. _She loves him_.

"Really? Do you think that maybe Klaus was lying?"

"I don't know." He stroked her hand with his thumb. "I hope so. But Elena, I think that Alaric is probably coming back soon. So maybe you should go."

"No. I don't care Damon. And hey, he won't hurt me remember? We'll be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He nodded. "Ok Elena."

"Is he after Rebekah?"

"Yeah."

"I really hope he doesn't kill her." Damon raised an eyebrow. "I feel bad for her, I don't think she deserves to die like that. And I don't want that for Elijah."

"Right. I'm really starting to think that maybe you and Elijah are actually secret lovers." Damon smirked. "Me and Stefan, it's just a front."

"Damon. Seriously? Elijah and I, we just understand each other."

"Oh yeah, I bet you do."

She let go of his hand and hit his chest. "You're unbelievable."

He grabbed her hand at vampire speed and moved them to the wall. He had his arms on either side of her, pinning her there. "I know."

She shook her head but her hands trailed up to the back of his neck. "Well, I don't think that you're actually going to die, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you that you're an ass." She moved her hands to his chest and pushed him back. He took a few steps back and she walked to him, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. "And then," She said at almost a whisper. "I'm going to do this." She slowly leaned in and met his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response and pulled in to the kiss.

She was running her hands through the hair at the back of his neck and he briefly pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck. But after a few seconds, she pulled him back up. Her tongue grazed his lips and he quickly parted them. Her tongue slowly slipped into his mouth and he started to let his do the same. But suddenly he felt Elena go slack in his arms and let out a noise. He tasted blood in his mouth. He caught Elena as she started to sink down and looked up to meet Rebekah's eyes. She seemed almost surprised as she looked from Elena to the knife covered with blood in her hand. "I'm sorry Damon, but my brother is dead and I'm tired of running."

"You bitch!" He spat out.

And then she was gone. His first instinct was to chase after her, but the weight of Elena in his arms set in the effect of what had really just happened. Rebekah would have to wait.

He quickly bit a spot in his arm. "Elena, here." He held it to her mouth. "You have to drink." She was unresponsive. "Elena come on." He pleaded.

He got down to his knees and opened her mouth. He held his arm over her mouth and dripped the blood in, coaxing it down.

She was still limp in his arms. "Elena!" Nothing. "No. No you are not dead." He blinked and saw his own tears land on her face. "No. Please, no." He sunk to the ground and held her in his arms. This couldn't be happening.

He sat there for an hour. Thinking of everything and nothing all at the same time. This couldn't be right. How was it that he got 167 years and she only got 18?

He knew that he had to call Stefan, someone. He could only sit here for so long. Or maybe forever. But he had his phone in his hand, ready for someone to tell him this wasn't even real. Elena was actually home with Stefan. Safe. Alive. Why the hell did she have to pick him?

He let his finger hover over Stefan's name, and then he heard a noise. Felt a stir in his lap.

He dropped his phone. Her eyes were open. She had sat up, was looking at him. "Damon." She choked out. He couldn't even move.

She slowly got to her feet. She closed her eyes for a while and then they popped open. There was a new light there and she was giving him a strange look. She held out a hand and he took it, pulling him to his feet. Her eyes stared into his. "I remember." She said finally. "You and I met first. And that night with my necklace, you told me you love me then."

He finally felt like he could speak again. "I'm sorry I never told you."

She shook her head and pulled him to her, holding them together. "It's fine." She let out a few breaths, still taking everything in. "Will you take me home Damon?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
